Confessions of a Ring Rat
by AnimalloversInc
Summary: Meet Ashley, a Ring Rat. These are the stories of her life and how one particular superstar keeps coming back for more! (A/N: Okay, I know I have several stories going and I promise updates on those; but after some writer's block the naughty vixen in my head took over!) Rated M for language and Smut in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ring Rat:

A female (not necessarily underage) who attends professional wrestling shows, and attempts to sleep with crew members to get to the wrestlers, or sometimes the wrestlers themselves. A groupie, in plainer terms.

Hey! My name is Ashley R.; please excuse me just giving my last initial and not my full last name, but I prefer to keep parts of my life separate from each other. Especially since I'm going to be sharing such personal stories with all of you; I mean I'm not really sure I want them getting back to my mother and father, you know? Anyways; now that I've introduced myself, let me tell you about the life I live. It's the life none of my family knows I live; my family only knows that I work as a travel nurse, basically I work for an agency who sets me up with nursing jobs for a certain amount of time all around the country. I make amazing money doing it and get to see the country; but that's not the only reason I do it. I decided to start working as a travel nurse so that I could better live my secret life.

I'm a "Ring Rat"; personally I detest that term, to me that sounds like I'm low class and nasty. I will admit; there are some women living the same life as I do, who are both of those things. I don't walk around with my breasts hanging out or my ass showing, like some of them do; if that's how they choose to get attention, who am I to judge. It's just not how I handle myself. I have a few close friends in the life who feel the same way I do, if you look like a prostitute; don't be surprised if you're treated like one. The funny part is; those are the same women who will go on social media sites and bash the wrestler they were with because "all he was interested in was fucking". Really; that came as a shock to you? My friends and I prefer to dress "sexy" not "trashy"; for example, an outfit I would go out in would be a nice black dress that covers everything but does hug my curves and black heels. I would never be caught out in short shorts and a low cut tank top. What happened to the idea of things being left up to the imagination? If my ass and breasts are hanging out already; it's like giving them a free show. The way I choose to dress on the other hand; the man can see I have a nice body, but they get the excitement of unwrapping me like a Christmas present. It's a surprise! That being said, I suppose some people still would consider me a whore because I do sleep with different men. Ok; call me a whore, I'm perfectly fine with the way I live my life. For anyone reading my story who doesn't know what a "Ring Rat" is; we're basically groupies but instead of following around a band, we follow professional wrestlers. I feel like I should pause for a moment to clarify a few things: First, I do not get paid for sex; Secondly, I always practice safe sex; Third, I don't sleep with every wrestler I meet and Finally, I do not hang out outside the arenas or stalk them at their hotels. Another personal rule of mine is that I stay way away from the independent circuit guys; at least I do now, I broke that rule one time. It turns out that the one time I broke that rule years ago when I first got into this lifestyle; turned out really well for me, I'll come back to that subject later.

Why do I stay away from the "Indies"? Simple; there are some really questionable guys there! I'm not saying they are all bad; but there are some who have reputations for things like going after underage girls. There are others who are really not very careful in the protection area and could have certain "reminders" thanks to the "Rats" they have slept with. Now; there are some guys in the big companies who have similar issues, so I hate to make it sound like the "Indies" are the only place that has them. There just seems to be more of them in the "Indies". I have a theory on why that seems to be true; if you work for one the big companies, you have a lot more to lose and more ways to get caught. The WWE is not going to keep you employed if you are caught with an underage girl; and if suddenly a bitter woman goes to the media (even social media) and starts talking about how you gave her a STD, that is bad press for the company as well. Where the WWE does a lot of media events; their superstars are involved in charities and even staring in movies now, it's a lot harder for the superstars to not get caught if they are doing something wrong.

I'm sure you are all probably wondering how I meet the wrestlers I sleep with if I am not stalking their hotels or standing outside the arenas hoping to get noticed. Most of the guys like to go out after their shows. Local bars, Nightclubs, Sports bars are good places to see them and believe it or not, I even met a few at a bowling alley once. Then it's exactly like you were trying to meet a regular person someplace. Flirting, having conversations with them, buying them a drink or having them approach you. Quite honestly; there are wrestlers I have met that I've just gotten to know, we've become nothing more than friends. Some of the guys are just looking to meet cool people to hang around with and aren't interested in having sex at all; I enjoy that to.

Married or "In relationship" wrestlers; what can I say? There are guys on the road that are faithful to their wives or girlfriends and then there are those who aren't. I understand why wives and girlfriends dislike women like me. If I were in their shoes; I would be upset that my significant other was cheating on me to. I won't claim that I have never slept with a wrestler who was married or had a girlfriend; I'm guilty of it. A guy can lie about being single. If he's out looking for some company, he can take the ring off. I'm not trying to justify my actions; please don't misunderstand, however it takes two people to cheat. I know some of the superstars who are really good guys; they might chat with a woman, maybe buy them a drink, but go back to their hotels alone and care about their families. Perfect example of that is Roman Reigns. Roman is such a sweet guy; I've hung around with him many times. We've had great conversations; he's bought a round of drinks for the group before, but he has never crossed the line. Trust me; word gets around among those of us living this lifestyle, if he had been with anyone it would get around. During one of the conversations I had with Roman; I was talking about my niece and I happened to show him a picture of her, he then pulled his wallet out and showed me a picture of his daughter. You could just tell from the way he talked that his wife and daughter were his whole world. I would never attempt to get a superstar who was faithful like Roman, to cheat; I draw the line there.

So now you know a little about me and my secret life; I'm sure you all are on the edge of your seat waiting to hear the "good stuff", the dirt. I have plenty of it and I promise to share some of it with you. I especially want to share the story from earlier about the one time I had sex with a guy in the Indies and how that has turned out. Oh! Sorry, my cell phone just went off! Speaking of the devil, he just sent me a text! He wants to meet up with me in twenty minutes; so I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you in suspense for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about how quickly I took off on my last blog entry; I know all of you reading it are dying for me to disclose all of the naughty details of what goes on after your favorite wrestlers are done performing at the shows. In truth I have a lot of stories to tell; so let's start at the beginning, let's start with my first. I started as just a wrestling fan; I'd go to the local community center downtown and catch the Indie show. I'd see the other women there; most of them were those girls I was talking about last time. Short shorts, and low cut tops; but I also saw how the wrestlers would come out after the show and hang around them. I was 19 at the time; going through my nursing school classes, and I admit some of those guys were hot. I started talking to those women; they were happy to take a girl under their wing, so I was one of those girls. Two weeks of getting to know them and still I hadn't had one wrestler come up to talk to me. I was wearing the cheap outfits; I couldn't understand it, it was actually depressing. The third week my new friends invited me to go with them to a WWE show; I wasn't feeling so confident, but I went with them. We were waiting for the superstars to come out of the arena after the show; two really well dressed women walked past us, two of my new friends started to yell at them. Before I knew it there was a catfight happening right in front of me. One of the well dressed women looked at me and motioned me over to her out of the way of the fight. Maybe because I didn't get involved in the fight; or maybe because she thought I reminded of her. I'm not sure why Veronica pulled me aside; but she looked me over and told me that this wasn't the way for me. Veronica became my closest friend after that and she taught me about dressing sexy, but not classy. She also told me to stop playing dumb; that men did find women with a brain attractive and that if I kept playing dumb, I would end up with the real creepy guys.

Within a week of hanging out with Veronica we were hanging out in the city where the WWE was performing at a bar. Clearly Veronica knew this was a popular spot for the guys after a show in this city. Soon a bunch of the guys walked into the bar and they all seemed to all know Veronica. I was surrounded by several superstars, and Veronica introduced me around to them. That's the night I met Justin Gabriel. Yep, he was my first wrestler. Justin had made it to the WWE; but he still wasn't a big star there yet. Oh he was handsome though! Justin is attractive and charming; he is fully aware of those things to. If any of you saw the first season of 'Total Divas' you got to see that first hand. Justin is a player, and if poor JoJo had come to see me before thinking there was something there; I could have warned her about that train wreck before it happened. So Justin is a little cocky; but he can be charming as I said before. His charm worked on me; like I said, I was 19. I should just say, I acknowledge that I was in a bar and underage; my ID said different though. I don't condone underage drinking; but I can't really lecture anyone about it. Justin came up to me and started talking and he bought me a few drinks; he smiles a lot when he flirts. Justin asked me if I'd like to go back to his hotel room with him; I blushed and said yes.

We got to his hotel room; after a few more drinks and an intense make-out session, Justin unzipped my dress and helped me take it off. He told me I was beautiful and paid a lot of attention to each of my breasts. Squeezing and massaging each one of them; he made me moan when he began sucking my nipples. Every few minutes he tugged at my nipples with his teeth; which sent jolts of electricity straight to my core. Justin is a breast man; loves them, he must have spent 20 minutes that night just licking, sucking and rubbing them. I won't complain; it's a great way to start with foreplay, it got me hot. He worked his way down my abdomen and helped me out of my panties. It was only a few minutes later that Justin slid into me and we began fucking. How is Justin in bed? He's average. I wish I could tell you he was better than that; especially with his attitude, but he's not. I will say this about Justin; he was as interested that I get my pleasure as he was that he got his. There are guys out there who don't, so beware! He was very sweet afterwards, another hot make-out session; but it was very clear I wasn't staying the whole night. Justin offered me his shower so I could clean up and then walked me to the door. He said that he hoped to see me again sometime; we ran into each other a few times after that, but that was the only time we had sex. Besides the fact that he was just average in bed; Justin was actually a pretty good guy for a first time. When you go to a hotel room or home with a wrestler; you are never sure what you're going to get. So you always appreciate the good guys who treat you decently.

So my warning for today's blog is this: If you decide to become a "Ring Rat" do not go into it thinking that you are going to meet a wrestler; hook up with him and suddenly he'll fall in love with you. This is not "Pretty Woman". I hate to ruin the fantasy; but I personally have never heard of one of us ended up with a superstar as a significant other. Come into this lifestyle knowing it will be some fun parties, a chance to meet the guys and hopefully some really great sex. Save the "Happily Ever After's" for when you meet your future husband; the guy you actually date and bring home to meet your family.

OH! Really quick! Last blog I forgot to mention another type of "Ring Rat" out there. I call them "Diva Rats". No, I do not mean Diva as in they are high maintenance and bitchy; well on second thought, some of them are. I mean Diva as in actual WWE Divas! You would think they would be able to find plenty of male fans to keep them entertained; but there are a few that can be nastier than the "slutty rats". It's annoying really and pathetic. We are talking about women who travel and work every day with these guys. If they aren't dating you already; they aren't interested, stop going out and throwing yourselves at them when they're drunk.

Oxo…my cell again; good lord, I just spent the entire night with him and he wants to meet up again tonight. I love him; but he is going to ruin his reputation one of these days picking up the same girl over and over again. I better go get ready! Talk to you all again!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back; I can't believe how many people are following my little blog now. If someone had said to me that I would be writing a popular blog; me, Ashley, I would have laughed at them. I'm glad you are all enjoying it. I've had several of you ask me to tell you about the guy from the Indies that I broke my rule with. In the spirit of what this blog was intended for; which was to tell people the truth about what goes on in my secret life, I will be honest with all of you and tell you that he is the superstar who has texted me the last few days. That truth being told; there are superstars, occasionally that meet one of us they have a good time with. Just like any "normal" guy, if they like you; you might see them again. Keep in mind though; like I said last blog, it doesn't mean this is going to be a "Pretty Woman" situation. The guys might like you and if you are in that particular area at the time, they'll want to meet up with you. However, it is also very likely that when you aren't in a city they are in; that he'll hook-up with another girl. It's why I warn not to start thinking of your times with them; no matter how often they may be, as a relationship. They aren't your boyfriend; and therefore, you can't get jealous with them if you find out they slept with another girl. If you are the jealous type; this life is not for you! Now; have I ever looked at one of the guys after finding out he picked out one of the "slutty rats" and said "Really? Her?" Yep. I have; but it wasn't out of jealousy, it was more from the point that I thought they should have aimed much higher. Do I care that they picked one of those girls, Nope. The old saying goes, "Whatever floats your boat".

Back to this superstar; I like that he has decided he likes me enough to keep contacting me. There are times he even will send a random text that has nothing to do with meeting up with me. Like the time he was having a debate with the two guys he travels with. It was around midnight and I was working third shift at the hospital in the city I was in at that time. I get a text from him that reads, "Settle a disagreement for us. "S" said that if he was attacked; that he would rather be shot, than stabbed. "R" says that he would rather be shot as well, because the attacker could always 'Miss' their shot. I told them they were both stupid because if you are stabbed the wound is most likely smaller and shallower than a bullet wound; so I would rather be stabbed. Since I know you are probably awake; and that I know you are a nurse, please help me enlighten these two boneheads on which would be better."

Ridiculous right? Once I read the text I couldn't help but laugh. My answer back to him was this, "First, it would be better to avoid places and situations where either of those could happen. Secondly, if we're talking about 'Fangirls' you should be more worried about them screaming so loudly that you go deaf. Tell "S" that while being shot is quick; that it is more likely they will shoot you somewhere that would be fatal, so if his hope is to survive the attack, he might want to re-think his choice. Tell "R" that he is taking a pretty big risk, if he is ok getting shot in the hopes they will miss. Generally; although not always true, someone who attacks with a gun knows how to use said gun and will probably NOT miss. As for your option to be stabbed; Yes, it is probably a greater chance that the wound would not be as fatal as a gunshot wound. However, the person who is attacking you could stab you in your heart, an organ or an artery; and die very quickly. If you are asking for my own personal opinion; then I like you, would rather be stabbed. I believe that makes this two people who would rather be shot and now two people who would rather be stabbed; which makes this disagreement a tie. No one wins; so change the subject sexy!"

Sometimes he'll just send me a text asking me how I am or how my day is going. I met this superstar while he was in the Indies, as I said he is the only guy to get me to break my "No Indie Guy" rule. It was a fluke actually; I had been sticking to the WWE superstars with Veronica, but I was working in a rural area and my schedule didn't allow me to travel to any of their shows. I was bored and it was the weekend; CZW (Combat Zone Wrestling) was doing a show at the local high school gym, so I decided to go. I wasn't necessarily going to try and hook-up with anyone there; but like I said before, I am a wrestling fan. I checked the guys out when they came out for their matches; no one was particularly interesting, until he came out! Oh god; I cannot even tell you how hot I got, just looking at him! The crowd went wild for him; more than any other Indie wrestler I had ever seen before, he clearly was a big name for the company. Before the Ring Announcer could even say his name; the guy grabbed the mic and just blew my mind with his promo. I had seen some of the biggest names in the WWE not do promos as good as this guy. When he was done with his promo; the Ring Announcer finally got the mic back and introduced this guy. Jon Moxley. I'm sure to you WWE fans; you may not recognize the name, but I guarantee you know the man. Dean Ambrose. Need I say more ladies? Now I am pretty sure you understand why I broke my own rule. I watched his entire match; I don't really remember blinking once during it. I could tell he was cocky; I was pretty sure it wouldn't just be an act either. I really didn't care; as far as I was concerned, I needed to at least meet him and he could talk about himself all night long for all I cared. Luckily, he seemed like a beer guy to me; and there was only one bar in this town. After the show I made a quick drive to the hotel room my company was putting me up in and changed clothes. By the time I got to the bar, a bunch of the CZW guys were already there and getting rowdy. He was "holding court" sitting right in the middle of the other guys, oh yeah he was definitely one of the big guys.

Now; let me pause for today's hint, since it fits perfectly in this story. Don't be a "fangirl"; a "fangirl"; how can I describe them; they are the women who really LOVE a wrestler. They own all their merchandise, they scream when they see them, and they are sometimes obsessive. I purposely do not go over to them unless I was already invited as one of the guys' guest. That night I instead; walked past where they were sitting and sat at the bar. One of them had spotted me as I walked past; he of course, pointed me out to the rest of them. I could hear them all chuckling and whispering about me. It was maybe ten minutes later when I realized that Moxley was standing right next to me. He ordered himself a beer and sat down. He was playing it cool and acting like he didn't see me there; just drinking his beer, but I knew he would break soon. I called the bartender over; flirted a little bit and ordered my next drink. Immediately Moxley offered to pay for my drink; which I let him do. I smiled and said "Thank you". Then I went back to texting Veronica. I know; kind of bitchy right? He looked over at me and introduced himself. I put the phone away and introduced myself to him. For the rest of the night; he was talking to me.

God! He's texting me right now. What a little brat he is! I promise I am ignoring his texts tonight. So where was I? Hold on, now he's calling me. I'm sorry everyone; he resorted to whining. I hate to hear a grown man whine. I will tell you all more tomorrow; I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Today, I thought I'd start my blog entry by answering a few questions my readers have sent me; then I will continue my Moxley story. Speaking of, he is the subject of a few questions here; and how could I blame you all for being interested? One reader asked me if I knew whether Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley (I sometimes call him Mox, all the same guy) has a significant other or not. The answer is simple; I don't know, and I have never asked him. It's none of my business truthfully; if he chose to tell me that would be another thing, but what he does in his personal life is not anything I would pry into. I don't need to know if he is serious with someone else; just like I don't ask about other "Ring Rats" he's been with. Think of it this way; if you met a guy, would you want to hear him talk about all his ex-girlfriends? No; of course not.

Another reader asked me about Dean and a certain blond haired interviewer; of course this reader meant Renee Young, and whether or not the two of them were involved. First, see my answer to the first reader's question. Secondly, let me say that I don't know her personally; so my follow-up answer to this question is purely based on what I've heard from other girls and what Dean has told me himself (for all I know either one of these sources could be untruthful). So, please don't read the next few sentences and then bombard me with hate comments; as I said, I don't know her personally. All of that being said; there is talk amongst those of us in this life that she is pretty much a "Ring Rat". I have heard that she has made her way around the men's locker room. Based on what Dean has told me; these stories are pretty accurate; however there have also been instances where she has become a bit obsessive with superstars. In other words; they may not have slept with her or even expressed an interest in her, but she seems to think there is a relationship happening. My only interaction with Renee is that she tends to be where ever Dean is (club, bar, etc.) and she enjoys shooting me dirty looks. I ignore her; she is no competition to me, I don't mean that to sound cocky. The bottom line is, she is no competition because he is dancing with me, buy me drinks and at the end of the night it's me in the hotel room; so she can look at me anyway she pleases.

Ok; a reader asked if I had any suggestions on a WWE superstar to try and start with if you are planning to get into this lifestyle. Yes, I do; as I said Justin Gabriel is a good guy and he will treat you well. Someone I tend to steer any new girls I meet is Seth Rollins (and not because he's Dean's friend), Seth is the nicest guy you will ever meet. Seth is a people person; he likes to get to know people; so he'll actually talk to you. I have never slept with Seth; mostly because Dean and he are such good friends, not that I would expect Dean to be jealous about it. I would just find it awkward to be hanging around with the two of them while thinking that they have sat down and compared notes on me. I do know girls who have though and I have never heard a negative thing about him.

The second part of the question from the same reader was; are their superstars I would suggest they stay away from. Yes, but I will add I have not been with either of these guys; but I would not want to personally and I have heard from others it was not a great experience. The first is Randy Orton. I have heard that his ego is bigger than the bus he travels in; he has been straight out rude and degrading to girls, that for all his ego; he's not that good in bed and that once he's done you are out the door regardless of whether you finished. I have also heard that you are literally, out the door; he has tossed girls naked off his bus and thrown their clothes to them. The second one is John Cena; and before you all hunt me down to hurt me, I realize he has a lot of fans and does some very good charity work. Those of you, who watch Total Divas, have seen glimpses of why I would never be with him; in my opinion, he treats Nikki Bella horribly. He's in a relationship with Nikki Bella, how disrespectful can you be to have a very public relationship with a woman who works with you and still be sleeping with girls on the side whenever Nikki is somewhere else? Now, I know you Cena girls will blast me on that argument; because I did admit that I had slept with guys who had wives or girlfriends. My issue with John Cena is that his girlfriend works for the same company! That to me is just a little too much; that to me screams "I'm a big star! I can do anything I want and not get caught. I don't care about anyone else's feelings" He has an ego like Orton is what I've heard; I have heard he likes to hear you say his name a lot during sex and in a bizarre story, I've heard he likes to say "You can't see me" before he cums. I'll pass; thanks!

Last question I'll answer today; because I know most of you want to hear the rest of the first time I met Dean Story. A reader asked if there were acts I wouldn't get involved in; the answer is Yes, I do not participate in threesomes, orgies, other women, I do not send naked pictures of myself to the guys (Sorry, caught myself in a lie there. I have sent Dean some naked pictures once or twice, but no one else), and I am not into BSDM (though with the right person I don't mind being tied or cuffed to a bed and I don't mind a little spanking once in a while).

Alright; I had gone to the local bar after the CZW show and Dean had just bought me my drink. We also had introduced ourselves. He turned in the bar stool so he was facing me; also so that his legs conveniently blocked me from leaving, so I would have to ask him to move them before I could walk off. He is not insane; he is actually a smart guy who does crazy things and who does not care about having to endure pain. He asked me if I was from the area, and I told him that I travelled to different places as a nurse. To prove that even the best guy can sometimes throw out some pretty lame pick-up lines; he responded that he "Bet that a nurse who looked like me, could make him feel much better". I kid you not; those were his actual words to me, I laughed at him. I told him that I was sure he had met plenty of nurses; especially after matches like the one I had witnessed earlier. That shocked him; I don't think he expected me to say I had been at the show. Dean asked me if I had enjoyed the show; I said that it had been ok, until his match and then it was more exciting. At this point he is looking right into my eyes; ladies if you think his eyes are hot in pictures or on TV, having them staring right at you just might be dangerous to your health. Normally, I have no problem making direct eye contact with anyone; but I nearly had to look away from him. It was very intense. He asked if the match had been exciting or if it was him that was exciting; and flashed me a very wicked grin. Holding my eye contact with him and with a straight-face; I managed to respond that both were equally exciting, but that it had left me with some questions. He looked at me with a questioning look and I continued by saying it made me wonder if he had any other moves he hadn't used already this evening. I knew the second he held my eye contact; a sentence or so before that, that I had earned an invitation back to his room and he hadn't even asked me yet. He leaned in; so that his mouth was right next to my cheek and said that he would love to show me. I can tell you all that between those eyes, the feeling of hot air on my cheek and the memory of what his chest looked like without that shirt; he might have been able to make me break another one of my rules! Never…have sex in public. The thought of that moment in the conversation; even as I'm typing about it, is a turn-on to me. I told him that I really should go back to the hotel I was living in; that I had a shift in the morning and grinned at him. He informed me that since he was a gentleman, he didn't think I should go alone so late at night; that he would hate for something to happen to me. I told him I thought that was an excellent idea. He paid his tab at the bar and we left together.

Once we arrived at my hotel; a coincidence that it also happened to be where they were all staying as well, Dean barely let the elevator door shut before he was all over me. His hands were on my hips holding me against one of the elevator walls; his mouth starting on mine, pulling away and moving down to the top of my dress. The door to the elevator opened and after a short walk down the hallway we arrived at my door. As I was sliding my key card into the lock, he took the opportunity to slide one of his hands up my left inner thigh. I got the door open and pulled him inside; at this point, all bets were off. Clothes were being tossed off as we kissed wildly. I somehow managed to steer us to the bedroom; by the time we were at the bed, both of us were naked. Ok ladies; here is where this lifestyle can be awkward, it's not like you date the guy beforehand and have some idea about what he likes. If you end up with a guy who can't communicate what he wants, you're left to try and figure it out. Dean has no problem there; he is a very good communicator. When he broke our kiss and said, "God, I need to feel this mouth on my cock" I knew exactly where to start. I know you are all wondering; so I'll just tell you, he is big enough to be very satisfying, but not so big you are freaked out. He is bigger than average; let's just say that.

Good Lord! Hold on; someone is at the door. Ummm…Ok…Dean is at my apartment; Dean has never come to my apartment before. This is very odd. I will update today's blog later today, I promise; I need to let him in.


	5. Chapter 5

This is very interesting; I am updating my blog as promised, except Dean is sitting on the bed beside me. I will tell you that I had mentioned to Dean before starting this blog that I was doing it, a little courtesy because we've known each other for so long. His only request was that I tell you all what a "mind-blowing lay" he was and of course that if I were going to go into specifics about size that I just tell you he was Magnum sized. I smiled and said, "Of course I will". It is a little odd to have him actually sitting here though. I know that his childhood was very rough; he has entrusted me with some of those stories, which I will never repeat. There have been a couple of times that I have been with him; when those demons chose to torture him. It's during those nights he wants to just be close to someone. The first time this happened; I was taken by surprise, now I accept it as part of what makes Dean the man he is. Today, the demons chased him; from what I have managed to gather from him, across two states and to my doorstep. I could hardly let him be alone in this state of mind; so here he sits.

In the time since my earlier blog entry; a reader opted to blast me because, "You are a home-wrecker and should be ashamed that you and women like you are ending marriages!" I am just going to quickly respond to this reader, please bear with me briefly. I stated in my first entry; I do NOT sleep with the superstars who are faithful to their wives. I would not even disrespect their choice to do that; by flirting with them or in any way try to lead them down a path that might try to change their minds on the subject. I however, am not a mind-reader and I do not spend endless hours running background checks on the superstars. If a superstar is married, has not made that common knowledge and took off his ring in the hopes of sleeping with another woman; then whether that woman is me or someone else we are to blame for that? Send an angry message to that superstar; lecture him about not being faithful to his significant other, if you are successful and they all suddenly "See the Light", myself and other women like me will no longer be doing what we do. It is also interesting you chose to remain anonymous while posting this judgment about my life; my suggestion to you is to simply stop reading this blog. Problem solved.

On with my story; Dean and I naked in bed (I think from here on out it will just be easier to call him Dean, that's how you all know him) and he requested my mouth on his cock. I am more than happy to oblige; I circled his head with my tongue and enjoyed hearing him groan. A few long licks along his shaft have him getting harder than he already was. Now that I have "Mox Jr." standing at attention; I can't help but lick my lips and take him into my mouth. Now ladies; I know everyone has their own certain technique to giving blowjobs. If it works for you fantastic, I personally don't mind being a little; excuse the pun, "cocky" about blowjobs. To me, a blowjob is your "star" moment, it is your opportunity to make the guy cry out your name and if you are having a really good night; hear him beg for more. Personally, there is nothing hotter than knowing you made him beg. Instead of going to town and bobbing my head, I used my tongue on his cock while it was in my mouth. Then at an excruciating snail's pace, I moved my mouth upwards dragging my tongue up the shaft at the same time. I spend a little bit sucking just on the head, then go back down. At this point; he has moved his hand down to my head attempting to dictate the speed, but I am having none of that. My mouth comes off his cock and I shake my head 'No'. You would have died watching him take that ragged breath in trying to calm himself. I went back down on him and bobbed nice and slow. I can hear his breathing become faster, but swallow. I start to suck against his most sensitive length of skin harder, but keep up my slow pace. I hear him moan loudly. I almost have him where I want him; I lightly graze his shaft with my teeth, and I hear the words I've been waiting for. "Fuck baby! Please!" He begs. Now I suck him hard and fast; it doesn't take too much longer before he erupts in my mouth. Once I'm done, I lick my lips and grin at him. His breathing still isn't quite normal, as I move to lie next to him except the clever guy manages to somehow tangle his legs in mine and flip me onto my back. He takes his time also; licking, sucking and even a few surprising bites everywhere except any of the places I would expect. Dean got right up in my ear and whispered to me that he gives as good as he gets and I think he called me cupcake. Oh! Sorry; I'm being corrected because he actually read that last part. He claims that he called me baby cakes; I truly wish you were all here right now, because you would have seen me roll my eyes at him and inform him that cupcake was the better of the two.

Fine! I'll ask them! Dean requests that I interrupt the story briefly to ask all of my readers if you all really enjoy hearing about all the intimate details of his sex life, because if so; he might attempt to figure out what a "Blog" is and who he asks to get one. *SHAKING MY HEAD* my poor, poor Dean; he is not that good with technology!

Anyways; finally he flicked his tongue over my right nipple, considering how excited I already was, I'm surprised I didn't cum right there!

Okay…you know what is really distracting? When you're trying to type a blog and Dean Ambrose is trying to remove your panties! Sorry everyone; I feel a scolding coming on!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. It makes me very happy to see reviews when they pop up, it lets me know if I'm writing a good story or not. Thank you also to everyone who has hit Favorite or Follow for this story, I appreciate the support for my stories. Angelsdee327 – Just wanted you to know that Ashley let Jon know that you love hearing the intimate details of his sex life; and he is now trying to find the "guy who owns the internet" to see if he can "get one of those blog things". LOL **

It is 4:30am and I am wide awake; Dean on the other hand is still sleeping next to me. Luckily, my cell phone going off ten minutes ago only disturbed me. I knew who it was the second I heard the ring-tone; while I also detest the term "Booty-call", on occasions guys that I have been with before call me if they know I'm in the area. For the guys who make this a regular occurrence; like Dean, I give them their own ring-tone so that it's easier to identify whose calling. After all, it would be pretty embarrassing for me if I accidently answered a call from a co-worker "Hey sexy, what do you want to be up to tonight?" There are two exceptions in my phone; two guys I've never slept with who have their own ring-tones because of the man sleeping next to me. Roman and Seth have their ring-tones in my phone because of the first time Dean went AWOL on them. Let me just say; Roman's ring-tone is his entrance music and when that is suddenly sounding off in your ear in the middle of the night, or in this case early in the morning, it wakes you up very quickly. It startled me so much I almost hit Dean in the head as I was scrambling to answer the damn phone. I answered the phone quietly and told him to wait for a second; I then went into my kitchen, where I wouldn't bother Dean by talking. Letting Roman know I was back on the line with him, I listened to the big, panicked Samoan man on the other end talking so fast I could barely make out what he was saying. I did manage to pick out the words: Dean, Gone, Not answering his phone and Worried. I waited for him to pause for a breath and then I told Roman that he had shown up here at my home yesterday afternoon. I heard the sigh of relief from the other end of the phone; but then Roman asked what I meant when I said my home. The confusion is not that surprising I suppose, I travel for a living; home is usually where ever I've taken a job at that moment. I clarified to Roman that I was still in Philadelphia; where the WWE had spent a few days until they flew to Indianapolis on a late flight two nights ago. There was another very long pause from the other end of the phone. "Dean's in Philadelphia?" Roman asked completely shocked. I replied that Dean was and apparently drove across two states; showing up at my doorstep yesterday. I heard another sigh, "Was he ok when he got there?" I heard him ask. I knew exactly what Roman meant; he wasn't asking if Dean was physically ok when he arrived, he was asking if Dean was mentally ok when he arrived. I told Roman that aside from being a little agitated and antsy; he seemed fine. I told Roman that he must have turned his cell phone off; that I didn't think that he was purposely ignoring his calls. I then decided to bite the bullet so to speak; and ask if Dean was in trouble with the company. Roman told me he apparently had no showed at a photo shoot; but that he had covered for Dean, telling the company that he had a stomach virus and was so sick he couldn't get to the phone to call. "We have a show in two days; if he isn't back here for that, I don't know. It's not like I can cover him for something like that." I told Roman that I would make sure he was back in Indianapolis for the show; even if I had to take him there myself. Roman thanked me several times and then asked the question I figured would have come earlier in our conversation. "This was a pretty bad one; wasn't it?" It was my turn to sigh. All I could say in response was, "It's not the worst we've seen, but I think it was bad." Roman and I hung up with each other; but before that I told him I would have Dean call him when he woke up.

I told you all last time that Dean has demons; this isn't the first time he literally ran from them. All I really know about it is that things get dark for him; sometimes he can cope with that darkness, then there have been a few times that he just couldn't. Just to clarify for all of you; Dean isn't crazy. I don't want all of you thinking he's out of his mind. He's haunted; that's the best way I can describe it. When I told Roman it wasn't the worst he and I had seen; I'm sure makes you all wonder what the worst time was. Sometimes; for reasons I don't fully understand, the memories of that night two years ago come back to me as nightmares. Shortly after Roman, Seth and Dean had been called up to the main roster from NXT there was a lot of pressure from the company on the three of them. "The Shield" was going to be the company's next huge stable; and the executives weren't shy about telling the three of them that the company was depending on them to come through for them. The thing about stress is unless you learn to cope with it; it just builds onto itself, getting bigger and bigger until you think it's going to crush you. When you are already dealing with demons; that extra pressure leads to nothing good. Now; I am not saying Dean can't handle the pressure of being a WWE superstar, he can, it's just harder for him. He internalizes things; letting them slowly eat away at him. Now; that is the time that for most of us, we sit down and have a good cry or go someplace no one can hear us and just scream. What I know about Dean is; he never had a chance learn those kind of releases, much less use them. Dean was basically on his own growing up; he didn't have the time to waste for those things. As he told me once, "I couldn't spend time being all emotional; I had to figure out where the next meal was going to come from. No one was looking out for me; I had to use all my time looking out for myself." Anyways; I was in town that night two years ago, I'm not sure how but it just happened that every time he wanted to see me I was occupied. We just kept missing each other. That night my cell phone rang; when I answered it, I knew it was him but it was not the person I was used to hearing. The man on the other end of the phone sounded broken and tired. He sounded like he was crying and he was just pleading with me to meet him downtown at this bridge. This wasn't the same type of pleading I'm used to from him, I'm used to the playful, "Please baby, you have to come see me; It would kill me if I can't see you" type of pleading. That night was not that at all.

I told him I would be there in ten minutes; to wait for me there on that bridge and I would be there. I had only met Roman twice I think at that time. I was so freaked out by Dean's phone call; I called Roman and told him that something was not right and where I was meeting him. Roman said he was on his way to help me see what was going on. I got to the bridge first; I looked for Dean, it took me a few minutes but I found him. He was on the other side of the railing on the bridge; I almost threw up when I realized what he was thinking about doing. He was thinking about jumping. I did the best I could to calm myself down; and then I started talking to him. I begged him to climb back over the railing; I talked to him for 15 minutes, easily trying to get him to off the ledge of the bridge. By the time Roman got there; I was helping Dean back over the railing. As soon as he was safe; I just remember dropping to the concrete and crying hysterically. All the bad thoughts just hit me all at once; what if I had been a few minutes later? What if my cell had been off and he couldn't reach me? To this day; I can't explain why Dean picked me, he just did. Maybe it wasn't even a conscious decision; maybe in that moment of crisis his brain picked a person he felt good with, I honestly don't know. I remember being on the concrete crying hysterically; I remember Roman running over to me trying to calm me down while at the same time yelling at Dean for being so stupid and I remember the second Dean and I made eye contact and he seemed to realize everything that had just happened. He grabbed me and held on to me like my life depended on it; the whole time whispering in my ear, "I'm so sorry! God, I'm so sorry!" The rest of that night; I couldn't tell you anything about, I don't remember anything after him holding me. Roman and I both asked and even pleaded with him to get some counseling; he never did. We've never had an incident as bad as that one since. Though, I suppose driving across two states could be seen as a pretty big incident by some.

Now; I have to figure out how to get him to get back before that show in two days! Hmmm…sounds like he might be waking up. I better go find out and have him call Roman before I get another anxious phone call.


	7. Chapter 7

Well; Dean was awake when I went to check on him, he's on the phone with Roman now. I of course can't hear Roman's side of the conversation; but I would gather from what I'm hearing on Dean's end of it, I believe that he must be going up one side of Dean and down the other. There are a lot of apologies coming from Dean. I can't really blame Roman for being angry with him, based solely on the bridge incident I mentioned in the last blog entry; for Dean to just disappear without saying anything to anyone would make me angry to. I'll just sit here and write; be around in case he needs to talk about things after he hangs up with Roman. I still need to bring up the fact he needs to go back to Indianapolis before the show in two days.

A reader asked me why I had called Roman when I felt there was something off with Dean the night he was on the bridge. The reader wondered if it had something to do with the fact that Seth had turned his back on the Shield. No; that was just a storyline. Seth, Roman and Dean are still best friends (but more like brothers from different mothers); they still travel with each other. Seth just happens to be really good at playing a self-entitled, two-toned weasel of a traitor (I'm just joking of course, Seth is a sweetheart, as I've already mentioned). At the time of the bridge incident; I had only met Seth and Roman probably twice. Roman struck me as a very relaxed person; someone who didn't panic easily, he seemed to me to be the calm in the storm. Seth struck me as being a fairly sensitive person; I just felt that in a crisis he might become an emotional mess. I needed the calm, first to help me stay calm; but also to not get Dean anymore ramped up than he already was. I'm honestly not sure if Seth even knows about what happened that night. I can see Roman deciding not to tell Seth, why have four traumatized people when that could be avoided. It is bad enough that the three of us were carrying that weight around with us. I'll be back to writing in a bit; Dean is off the phone and I can't tell by his facial expression what is going on.

Ever have one of those discussions with someone where it feels like you walked into a discussion that was already in progress and you are just supposed know what was said before you got there? I'm pretty sure I just had one of those with Dean. It started when he got off the phone with Roman; he just stared at me for a while without saying anything, which was a little un-nerving. Then suddenly he said that he was sorry that he never had said 'Thank you' for any of the times he needed help. That it wasn't fair that I seemed to get stuck holding all his emotional baggage. He told me that Roman said that he was a "moron for not seeing what's in front of you"; and that maybe Roman was right. Then he pulled me into a really tight hug for several minutes. When he finally let go of me, he just got up and said he was going to go shower. So here I sit; writing this blog with a confused look on my face because I have no idea what is happening. I've decided to text Roman; because if I don't know what happened from his end of the conversation, the one I just had with Dean is just going to worry me. Part of it sounded like a 'Goodbye'; but then again, I really don't know. Screw it; I'm not going to text Roman, I'm just going to go find out from Dean what the hell is going on.

Sorry, that it's been a few hours since my last post. I know I left you all hanging in limbo; I just really needed some time to process what happened. I'm not sure I'm done processing yet. I just didn't want any of you to worry about what was happening here; which is silly now that I think of it, because Dean has never been violent and I don't think he ever would be (outside the ring that is). I went into the bathroom; it is my bathroom after all and asked Dean what had happened with Roman. This was probably the only time out of all the times I've been around Dean, that I wasn't completely distracted by his naked body; I was completely focused on what was going on. Dean told me that Roman was pissed because he had just left without telling anyone that he was leaving; that it had scared Roman to death that something had happened to him. He apologized to Roman for that and thanked Roman for covering for him. Then Roman yelled at him for being an "ungrateful, little shit" because he was certain that Dean had never thought to thank me for being there every time he had needed me. Dean apologized to me again; because he realized Roman was right, and that he had always just taken for granted that I knew he was thankful. I did know that; but it was nice to hear him verbally confirm that he was thankful. Dean then told me that Roman had pointed out to him that he was always in a centered and calm place when I was around. That he and Seth never had to worry if he was off doing something stupid or worse getting into some kind of trouble; because if I was around, they knew he was with me. So I will tell you all that at this point; I'm thinking to myself, 'ok its good things'. People have an odd way of taking you by surprise when you least expect it; and I did not see the next bombshell being dropped on me until it exploded in my head! Dean said Roman had also pointed out that as far as he and Seth knew; for the last two years anyways, Dean had not been with anyone but me. See! I told you! It's like a nuclear bomb just exploded in your head reading that right? I know that's how it felt when I heard it. Dean fucking Ambrose; the guy who can't help but flirt a little with anyone woman who smiles at him, surely Roman and Seth have just not known about other random chicks or other "Rats" right? The way he said it though; like Roman and Seth's observation wasn't a big deal, he repeated it like their observation had been something obvious like 'We noticed you like beer!' I stood there in the bathroom trying hard not to look dumbfounded. I didn't say anything for a while; which I guess must have concerned him, because he stuck his head out of the shower and asked if I was ok. I am not afraid to tell all of you that I truly believe that some questions are better left unasked, and I knew the one about to come out of my mouth would probably be in that category, once I got a response to it. I'll also admit to you that I happen to be a bit of a glutton for punishment; so before I could really re-examine the logic of it, I blurted out "Are they right?"

Dean got out of the shower and stared at me again for a few minutes. "Are they right about what?" He asked. The fact that he was just re-asking the same question I had just asked him; annoyed me slightly. I did my best to hide it though and I stared back at him.

"Were Seth and Roman right about you not having sex with anyone but me for the last two years?" I asked. He moved closer to me; and suddenly feeling awkward, I took a step back only to find the wall right there behind me.

"Why would it matter, Ashley?" He answered softly, again moving closer to me knowing I had nowhere to go except out of the room. I'm guessing he knew I wouldn't leave the room; since he hadn't answered my question. That familiar grin formed on his face; oh yes, this was the Dean I knew. The cocky one; the one who had been at the bar the night we met, pretending he didn't come over just to talk to me. He put an arm over my head and leaned into me; breath on my neck, his wet, naked body pressed up against my robed body. "If I said 'Yes', that Seth and Roman were right; that you were the only woman sharing my bed for the last two years; would that scare you off? You forgot the other question though."

I tried to focus my brain on what question I might have missed asking; I couldn't think of one. I told him I had no idea what question I might not have asked him about the situation. He whispered the question in my ear and then waited; as if he was waiting for me to ask it. I really hated the fact he was right; it was the one thing he had said before going to shower that didn't make sense to me. It was what had made me walk into the bathroom to begin with. The comment about Seth and Roman's observation; had distracted me. "What was it that Roman said you were a moron for not seeing right in front of you; that made you say maybe he was right?"

"He said I was a moron because I couldn't see that the perfect woman for me was right in front of me. Only I think part of me did see it; I think another part of me was just afraid you would disappear on me like most of the other good things have." I didn't have any idea what to say; then again I didn't have to, Dean kissed me fiercely. "You're wearing too many clothes," he mumbled. "I'll meet you in the bedroom; just let me dry off." I headed to the bedroom; and as I finish today's blog entry while waiting for Dean, I'm left with one question.

In a style that only would make sense to Dean and I; did we just become a couple?


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and I were walking up the stairs that led to the front door of my childhood home. He looked over and smiled at me; nodding that everything was ok and that I should ring the bell. My mother opened the door and hugged me tight; yelling for my father to let him know I was home. He came running and hugged me; both of them overjoyed that I had found time to come visit them. I smiled and looked over at Dean; introducing him to my parents for the first time, as my boyfriend. They both grinned at me and grabbed Dean up into a group hug; which I could tell made him uneasy, but he quickly became more comfortable. Next; as if we had magically teleported, the four of us were sitting around the kitchen table I remember eating all of our meals around while I was growing up. Idle chit-chat was being made as my parents got to know Dean and vice versa. Suddenly, both of my parents turned to look at me and my mother asked me how Dean and I had met. I fumbled around trying to think of a lie to tell them; like we met through a mutual friend, or at a volunteer event for some charity that we were both equally passionate for. Before the story could be fully fabricated in my head; I hear Dean tell them matter-of-factly that he was professional wrestler and that we met because I enjoyed on having casual sexual relationships with wrestlers. A lot of wrestlers; he added quickly, my face turned bright red as I saw my parent's faces go from smiles to looks of complete horror. Seeing their faces; he was quick to add that even though I was just a few steps from being a prostitute, that I always used protection and that all the guys had nothing but amazing things to say about how I was in bed!

I jolted awake from the nightmare in a cold sweat and needing to take slow, deep breaths to calm down. My heart was pounding inside my chest. That is how I started off my morning; a vicious, ugly nightmare based in truth. I know Dean wouldn't actually ever say any that to my parents; he would never be that cruel to anyone intentionally, and yet it was true. That was how we met. Now; I'm not saying I have ever thought of myself as being anything close to a prostitute, but after the admission from Dean last night I couldn't help but not think about the men I had been with the last two years. Just to clarify to all of you; it's not like that list is huge, and to be honest a good chunk of those two years belonged to Dean. I kept wondering the same thing over and over again as I thought about things. Why would he suddenly decide to be monogamous, but be fine with me still being with other men? As I was sitting there trying to recover from my bad dream; I felt a hand on my back, "Ash? Are you okay?" He asked. I told him it was just a nightmare as I lie back down beside him; I should have realized that would pique his interest. "A nightmare; I get those sometimes, what was yours about?" He rolled over on his side so he was facing me. I walked him through the dream and when I got to the part about what he told my parents, he was the one who looked horrified. "Hey; I would never say that to your parents. First, because I doubt your parents would have much respect for a man who would speak about their daughter that way. Second, because you're nowhere even close to being a prostitute; I should know my mother was one. You know what I would tell your parents about you if I met them?" I shook my head. "I would tell them that one night; when things were too hard to cope with, I made a phone call to a woman who didn't know me very well and who didn't owe me anything. I would tell them about how that woman dropped whatever she was doing; showed up, and without any hesitation, even though she was scared, she talked me off a bridge and saved my life. How she never expected anything in return; never held it over my head and has continued to save my life more times than I can count. That's who I would tell them their daughter was." I honestly don't remember starting to cry; but I remember Dean using his thumb to wipe them away as they fell.

"Ash; I know you remember that night, do you remember when you collapsed in the street and cried?" I nodded, really unable to form words; as the emotions washed over me. "When I saw you crying, all of that emotion just pounded right into my chest. Shit Ash! Do you know how many people would cry if I was gone? I'm not talking fans; I mean people who really know me. Seth and Roman, they would. I would like to think Sami Callahan would; and then there is you." He kept swiping at my tears.

Somehow; while blubbering about what; I'm not even sure, I managed to ask why he hadn't told me that he had stopped sleeping with other women. He hugged me, "Is that what you're so worked up over? The fact I stopped sleeping with other women, but you kept sleeping with other men?" He chuckled a bit and hugged me again. "Ash, the decision wasn't about you; well it was, but there was never any understanding or expectation that you would do the same. Not telling you was me being a coward; I was afraid if I told you, it would scare you off. I'm not explaining this very well. I was scared that if I said I wanted more than what we had you would reject me; you may not have noticed, but I'm pretty screwed up. So I figured; it wasn't a big deal, as long as I didn't lose you. You have nothing to feel badly about; but, now that we're having the discussion. If I said…I mean if I asked if you would only be with me…would that be ok?" I managed to sniffle out a 'Yes'. He pulled me closer to him and kissed the back of my shoulder. "One more question. Did you really tell Roman that you'd get me back to Indianapolis in time for the show even if you had to drag me there yourself?" He laughed.

"Yes; I did, because you're such an ass sometimes! I figured you'd still be fighting your demons and you'd refuse to leave here, unless I came with you." I said in a playfully defensive way.

"Well you can still drag me there; I get into all sorts of trouble when you aren't around. Besides; that was a long ass drive! I could use the company. Now, the way I see it; we need to get some sleep so that we can leave to go back." Dean settled my back into him so we were spooning and at that point, I must have fallen asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean and I woke up early the next morning so we could make the long drive to Indianapolis. We stopped long enough to go through a drive-thru in order to get coffee and then we were on the road. I called Roman to let him know we were headed there and I couldn't help but laugh when he asked me if I had actually dragged him out of my apartment and thrown him in the car. I let him know that Dean was feeling better now and he come of his own free will. At the moment; Dean is driving and I'm sitting here with my laptop trying to update this blog for all of you. Dean, by the way, says "Hi, to all the pervs who read me talking about my sex life"; I know he means that in the most flattering way. He still thinks it's funny that people are so interested. I'm also still getting used to the fact that not only am I now doing exactly what I told all of you not to wish would happen (i.e. dating a wrestler), but I'm also apparently now no longer a "Ring Rat". Then again; maybe I still am a "Ring Rat", I'm just an exclusive "Ring Rat" now. No; I'm pretty sure that once Dean and I entered the "relationship zone" that I officially have to retire that title. No worries though; I will still write this blog, I still have plenty of advice, stories and can answer your questions about the lifestyle. So feel free to write me and ask anything you want to know. I can also write about the foreign territory of a relationship that's new.

In most recent news; my mother has called me twice in the last six hours. I'm positive one of the first things she'll ask me is where I am. How do you go about telling your mother that you're driving across two states in a pickup truck, with a man you've just started a relationship with; even though you've been sleeping together for years? I think I'll stick with a vague story like; I'm on my way to Indianapolis to see a WWE event. Yes, I think that's probably the best idea; less questions that way. The family will meet Dean at some point, no need to get everyone all flustered right now. A few hours have passed now and Dean is asking if I'll drive for a while. How can I say "No" to this man? He did offer to keep typing to all of you; I pointed out that because you were all such big fans, that probably him talking to you would be too much for you all to handle. He grinned and agreed; since he was the sexiest guy he knew; then said something about not wanting my laptop to meltdown because he was so hot. He pulled the car over and while we were switching seats; I took the opportunity to call my mother back. As predicted she wanted to know where I was; so I stuck with my story about going to see a show. It was her next question that floored me. She wanted to know who the blond, blue-eyed guy was that I was with in some restaurant with; apparently we made the latest copy of "US" magazine. The magazine did identify Dean as "WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose"; however they called me an "unidentified companion". She was quite curious as to why I hadn't mentioned I was seeing anybody. Then asked if I was travelling to the WWE show in order to see this man; that they hadn't been told about, how is it that mothers can make you feel so guilty about absolutely everything?

As soon as I mentioned "mom" on the phone; Dean immediately perked up. I explained that I hadn't mentioned Dean to them yet because it was fairly new (not a complete lie, the relationship part is fairly new) and that yes, I was going to see the show so that I could see him. Dean of course; is sitting in the passenger seat snickering to himself that I'm getting the third-degree from my mother. All I can say to all of you is; just wait until he meets them for the first time and he is on the receiving end! We'll see who is snickering then. Which of course is my mother's next question; when are they going to get to meet Dean. She quickly adds that she hopes it is sometime before our wedding day. God bless my mother; I love her, I truly do but honestly! I just told her it was a new relationship and I don't live at home anymore. It's not like Dean could come to the house to meet them when picking me up for our first date. I assure her that it will most definitely be sometime before any wedding. HA! You would have loved watching Jon just now! I swear his eyes grew 20 sizes bigger when I said the word "Wedding"; serves him right, the brat! I end the call with my mother by saying I will talk to her very soon. Dean asked me if my mother was planning our wedding already. I can't resist the chance to tease him a bit; so I tell him that she is, and I am supposed to ask him if he preferred an all-black tux; a black and white traditional tux or if he felt like adding some color to things. Suddenly; he's very quiet, I may have given him a stroke. I drove for a few hours; I think we may be about half way to Indianapolis now, we stopped to grab some food quickly; well at least it was supposed to be quickly, he was spotted by fans and it took him twenty minutes to sign all the autographs and pose for all the pictures. My mother did say she thought Dean was handsome. For once, I couldn't agree more with my mother.

It took us six more hours of driving before we entered Indianapolis; Dean had exactly an hour and a half to get to the arena. I decided that instead of just staying at the hotel; I might as well go to the arena with him. Visit with whatever girls might be hanging around backstage; I do have a story to tell them after all. Dean went off to his locker room to get ready and I started walking around in the backstage area. I was walking around a corner and was slammed into; I nearly fell backwards, but arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me forward before I could. I mumbled a thank you; and listened for an apology I never did get, before I realized who had his arms around me. Randy Orton. He was looking very pleased with himself for catching me; of course forgetting that I wouldn't have almost fallen, if he hadn't run right into me.

"Well hello there! It's Ashley right? Imagine my luck running into such a beautiful woman! I have to wonder, how is it; that I have never had the pleasure of you in my bed before?" He flashed me that cocky smile. I suppose it would be rude of me to tell him the reason is because he makes my skin crawl; or that there isn't water hot enough to be able to wash the feeling of him touching me off. I decide to just shrug and mutter that I wasn't sure. He of course interprets that as an invitation to offer to fix that oversight; it is all I can do not to shudder at the thought. I just tell him that I'm already tied up with Dean this evening; that we arrived at the arena together. Randy then made the mistake of grabbing my neck and trying to force a kiss on me. It earned him a hard slap across his cheek; enough to make him let go of me. I quickly made my way towards Dean's locker room; but as I was walking away, I did hear Randy scream that I was a "Slut" and that I'd "Pay for that". Hopefully; he will not get another opportunity to even attempt it!


	10. Chapter 10

I went straight into Dean's locker room without knocking; I figured that he had probably headed out for his match, but he was still in there lacing up his boots. He looked up as I came in; I guess I must have looked rattled because he stood up and came over to me. "Ash; are you ok? You're white as a ghost!" Dean hugged me. I guess the run in with Randy must have affected me more than I thought. Dean pulled back slightly and looked me in the eyes. Damn that man and those blue eyes!

"I'm ok; I'm just going to hang out in here for the rest of the night." I said hoping that the answer would satisfy him; I should have known it wouldn't.

"You're ok? Which means at some point you weren't ok; what happened Ash and don't say nothing because 'Nothing' doesn't make someone turn white like that." Jon said, with his arms still around my waist. "I also know you have friends around backstage; so if nothing happened you'd be visiting with them and not saying you'd stay in my locker room for the rest of the show."

I took a deep breath and decided that he wasn't going to let it go; so I might as well tell him what had happened. "I ran into Randy Orton; well Randy Orton slammed into me actually. He caught me before I fell backwards; but then he didn't take his hands away from me. He knew who I was and that I was a 'Ring Rat', and asked why he and I had never hooked up. I guess he thought I'd be interested; but I told him I was with you, so he attempted to kiss me forcefully. I slapped him so he'd let me go and then I came straight here. I'm fine though; see, all in one piece." I could see he was pissed off, and I was trying to calm him down before he went off and did something stupid.

"That mother-fucking….I am going to punch his teeth so far down his throat that he spends the next few days shitting them out!" Dean made an attempt to get to the door of his locker room; but I grabbed him. He didn't need to go after Randy and get himself fined or worse fired over me.

"Dean! I'm fine, no harm done. I did more damage to him than he did to me, please just let it go. If you go and beat Randy up; there will just be trouble for you, it's not worth it. I'll just stay away from him, it'll be fine." I had ahold of his arm so that he couldn't just take off. "I'm serious Dean; I took care of him, his cheek is probably still stinging. I'm sure he'll leave me alone now. Please." I put my hands on his face and kissed him.

"Fine; but if he even so much as looks at you funny from now on, he's going to have my fist in his face! I'm only not doing it tonight because you've asked me not to. I don't feel right leaving you in here alone though; suppose Orton makes the mistake of coming in here after you? Let me get Roman to stay in here with you until my match is over. It'll make me feel better." Jon didn't wait for an answer; he already was on the phone to his friend. I rolled my eyes at him; I don't need a babysitter and besides, if Orton showed up again he was getting my knee to his balls. I didn't argue with Dean though; I'll at least appreciate the partial win of getting him to not go after Randy. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Dean opened the door and let Roman in; he gave Roman the basic rundown of what had happened earlier, but before he could finish a production assistant knocked and told Dean he had five minutes. Roman was sweet enough to agree to stay with me.

"So you smacked the taste out of Orton's mouth huh?" Roman grinned at me after Dean had left.

"Something like that; yeah, look I didn't tell Dean this but Randy said he'd make me pay for that. I was already begging Dean not to go and beat Randy's ass; if I had told him that he would have flipped. I'm pretty sure I can take care of Randy if he tried anything, I just wanted to tell someone just in case something happened." I looked over at Roman.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. Let me talk to Dean tomorrow, I won't tell him Randy actually said anything; just that maybe he might try something. I'll make it a casual conversation. Alright?" I nodded at him. "So; what about you and Dean, are you two like together or what?" Roman's mood lightened and he grinned at me.

"Yes, I guess we are together now. Did you know he hadn't been sleeping with anyone but me for two years?" I asked, figuring if anyone would know it would be his best friend. I could tell by his face he did know.

"He told me one night after he'd been drinking. He admitted to me that he had only been sleeping with you and when I asked him if he had bothered to tell you that, he said he hadn't; he was afraid it would scare you off. He figured you weren't looking for anything serious, and he didn't want to lose you. He said you were his angel; that he didn't deserve to have anyone who loved him so much, but you did and you didn't judge him for his messed up past." Roman looked at me. "I didn't think about what he said at the time; figured he was just drunk. Did he tell you about his past?"

I cringed. I will tell all of you that I had sworn that I would never talk about it; what Dean had told me all those years ago, when we first met was horrible. "Just like his admission to you; he told me about his childhood after we had been drinking. He had definitely had more than me; I was still sober for the most part. Did he tell you any of it?" I wasn't about to tell all of Dean's secrets even to his best friend; before I knew what he knew. Consider this the next lesson about being a Ring Rat; do not EVER tell the secrets that the superstar you are sleeping with might tell you! They will figure out who leaked the information and will cut you off immediately! If you like this superstar; keep your mouth shut, things revealed in the heat of passion, or under the influence need to stay between you and him!

"He told me about his whore mother and his father who took off on him." Roman answered. I felt more comfortable at this point; he clearly had told him the really bad stuff.

"Yeah, but between you and me; his mom was also an addict and an alcoholic. She used to bring her John's back to their apartment and he would hear her with them. She didn't take care of him at all; unless you think Ramen Noodles are a normal breakfast, lunch and dinner. God forbid she spends at least enough of her money to supply food for her son. No wonder he has demons; can you imagine?" I looked back at Roman, who legitimately looked horrified. "SHIT! I thought you knew some of that stuff; I figured if he told you that stuff, he probably told you more!" I ran my hands through my hair, got up and started to pace. "Roman, you can't let on that I told you that! FUCK! If he knew I told you that really personal stuff; he'd kill me or worse, never want to see me again!"

"Babygirl; calm down; who was on that bridge that night when you talked him down? I would never narc you out to him. He needs the support system; and the two best people he has, is you and I. Honestly, I'd love to say that I could have talked him down off that bridge; but I think only you could have done that!"


	11. Chapter 11

'I'm not dead!' Sorry, I couldn't help but use a quote from Dean; it seemed appropriate since it's been a few weeks since my last blog. So much has happened in the last few weeks; sometimes it feels like I've slipped into some alternate universe. Roman had his casual conversation with Dean about Randy; and Dean agreed that it sounded like something Randy would do since I embarrassed him. The two of them had decided without consulting me that they would watch me. During this conversation; Seth must have been present and overheard, I say this only because the next night during a RAW taping something I never expected to happen did. It was towards the end of the evening and apparently Seth had a match against Randy. They had a mini-feud going on; Seth was running around every show talking about how he was the future of the WWE, Randy was acting annoyed because he was the face of the WWE. The rest of the Authority was at ringside for the match. Seth was winning, but not because of a lack of effort from Randy. When Seth managed to send Randy crashing through a table, I realized Kane had gone off to the side of the commentary table and exposed a pile of cinderblocks. I had seen what was about to happen when they had done it to Dean so he could go film a movie. I figured that Stephanie or Triple H would tell them to stop. Only the first thing out of Stephanie's mouth was 'Finish this! We need to finish it!' Triple H didn't seem so convinced until Stephanie grabbed him by the shirt and said again; 'Finish this!' Triple H looked at Kane and Seth and with some reluctance in his face told them to 'Finish him!' Seth then curb-stomped Randy's head on the cinderblocks; I looked over at Dean, who looked as surprised as I was. The Authority had just allowed Seth to put Randy out of commission for at least a month.

I can tell all of you; I felt relieved, I would have some time when I wouldn't have to worry about Randy making me 'Pay' for slapping him. I just never expected that it would happen that way! Roman came in to the locker room to see if we had just witnessed the same thing he had. I guess our faces said it all. About 20 minutes later we were getting stuff packed up to head on to the hotel when Seth came strolling in with a big smile on his face. "Ash; you don't have to worry about Randy for a little while, I took care of it for you. Well, Stephanie and Triple H helped; but Randy will be out for a month at least. Maybe three or four months; Stephanie couldn't believe how he had behaved with you and then that he threatened you on top of it, she was pissed. Even if he's ready to come back after a month; they are discussing suspending him for a bit." I will admit I was a little angry at first that Seth had told Stephanie and Triple H about Randy; but it's nice to know I have friends who would do something like that for me. I hugged him and thanked him for doing what he had done. I'm pretty sure I owe Stephanie and Triple H a thank you as well; but I think I'll let that little bit of embarrassment die down first. Besides; I have found that most owners, while they don't exactly like the thought of 'Ring Rats' hanging around their shows (especially WWE; they are a PG company now); they choose to turn their heads and ignore us rather than forbidding us to be around. Smart of them if you think about it; they can say 'We thought those girls were someone's girlfriend' if reporters ask them about us and at the same time they keep their performers happy by not sending us away. Plausible Deniability.

Oh! That reminds me of another one of my life's interesting stories. If any of you thinking of becoming a 'Ring Rat' or you've been reading this blog just out of curiosity; think that wrestlers are the only people interested in women like me, you would be wrong. We get hit on by all sorts of people within the wrestling companies; everyone from the pyrotechnics guys to the guys who work in the production trucks. Now, some 'Ring Rats' will tell you that if you get in good with these people; it gets you closer to your actual goal which would be the wrestlers. I personally, have never gone that route; but I know girls who have. Truth is; if they tell you that if you sleep with them they'll introduce you to your favorite wrestler, they probably are bullshitting you. It's more than likely they don't actually know any of the superstars other than passing them in the hallway once or twice. So beware! That wasn't what I was going to tell you about though. General Managers and owners also will sometimes seek our company. I bet none of you can guess who the biggest man guilty of that is. I can tell you that while I've heard he has done it before; I'm not talking about Vince McMahon.

No; the GM who is most notorious for being with us is Eric Bischoff. I'm sure now that I've said it; you're all going 'Ohhhh…that makes total sense!' Eric after all has made quite a living off from being the slimy, sneaky, jackass on both WCW and WWE programs. Tell me you haven't seen him on TV and had your skin crawl while watching his characters. In real life; he really isn't all that bad. I would say he can even be charming when he wants to be. I will admit to all of you that I myself spent a few evenings with him; towards the beginning of my time as a 'Rat' around WWE. The thing about Eric is that the ego you see on-air is still there when the cameras aren't around. He likes to make everything a big production so everyone within a 5 mile radius knows he is wealthy. If he's at dinner; he wants a table in the middle of the restaurant; so he can then order the most expensive wines or champagnes and the most expensive food. If you're his date; he probably has purchased you an outfit (designer, of course) for you to wear or at the very least some piece of expensive jewelry that he'll make a scene out of giving to you in front of everyone there. When you're a girl not used to living like that; it's pretty exciting the first few times. What girl wouldn't want a diamond bracelet or a designer dress? After a while goes by though; you realize that you yourself have just become another way for him to show people how powerful and rich he is. Once you realize that; it stops being fun, at least it did for me. As far as performance goes; the ego pops up there as well. He likes women to tell him how good he is; you probably know the type. As much as I hate to admit it; he isn't bad. He doesn't come close to Dean in that department; but he's not the worst I've been with.

While I'm on the subject of GM's who like girls like me; I cannot express this enough: Stay Away from Paul Heyman! I'm not joking; he is every bit as slimy and annoying as he plays on TV. I have never been with him and from the stories I've heard I would never want to be. Unlike Eric; Paul just brags about himself, he does nothing to back it up. He's actually known to be pretty cheap; one girl told me he took her to dinner and then expected her to pay for her meal. I've heard that so-called 'Paul Heyman Guys' have been allowed to join in on sexual encounters; and in some cases, girls have thought that they were going to be having sex with Paul only to be surprised that they were actually there to have sex with his 'clients'. He is a sleazebag; I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him, and if you've seen him you know I couldn't throw him very far.

Anyways; Dean and I have just arrived at the next city, we're in New Orleans now and we've checked into the hotel. Oh! Big news! Well it is big news; it's also very nerve-wrecking news, in a few days we'll be close to my hometown. Surprisingly; it was Dean who started a conversation with me about meeting my parents. He assured me that he would not be behaving like he did in my nightmare and that he felt it was important that my parents know I was with a man who cared about me and treated me well. So I called my mother who was very excited and invited us to dinner at our house. We'll see how that goes. By the way; Dean says he's still the 'greatest lay in the world' and 'very magnum size', again I rolled my eyes at him but since he is standing behind me making sure that I tell you all this now he can be happy and go get ready for dinner like a good boy.


End file.
